


Okay

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, Wedding Planning, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Cain catches Aaron doing some wedding planning stuff. Short and sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from reading a spoiler about Aaron planning for the wedding over the festive period. I have been smiling all morning about it :-)

After confirming with Chas, that Aaron was in the backroom, Cain walked in with a question already on his lips, “Hey, Aaron. I was wondering if you wanted to- what are you doing?”

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table surrounded by large pieces of paper and various colours of pens and stickers. He looked up at the entrance of his uncle. “Trying to sort out the seating plan for the wedding,” he answered, glancing down at the sheet in front of him with a concentrated frown, “You know this is more complicated than it looks.” He looked back up pointedly, “Especially when certain family members don’t get on. And...” he continued on despite his uncle’s attempt to interrupt, “And did you know that they expect you to give people these things called ‘favours’, like it isn’t enough that we’re feeding the greedy-what?”

Cain’s face had shifted to one of amusement. “What? Aaron asked again.

“Nothing,” Cain said, raising a brow, “Just wondering where Aaron Dingle is?”

“Eh?” Aaron frowned before he realised what his uncle was getting at as he gestured to the table, “Oh don’t start, Cain, okay.”

“Didn’t have you down as the wedding planning type,” Cain started but Aaron but cut him off,

“I just want things to be right, ok? Please don’t take the mick.”

Something in Aaron’s tone caught Cain’s attention and the older man watched his nephew for a moment; his shoulders had slumped slightly and he was staring down at the table. Cain took a step closer to him and nodded. “Okay,” he said softly.

Aaron looked up at him, his expressive blue eyes confused, “Okay?”

Cain shrugged. “Okay,” he repeated.

A small relieved and grateful smile tugged at the corners of Aaron’s lips, “Okay.”

Cain snorted and picked up a pink highlighter from the table, “I do think this is a step too far though.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “That’s mum’s input. She loves a highlighter.”

“Sounds about right,” Cain said, dropping the pen back on the table, “What’s Sugden’s input?”

“Robert’s trying to sort the plans out for The Mill,” Aaron explained as he neatened things up, “Get them approved and whatever.”

“Oh right,” Cain said, giving Aaron the side-eye.

Aaron caught him, “What? Cain, look, I’m fine.”

Cain nodded slowly and started to smile, “I know. And for once, I actually believe you.”

“Right,” Aaron responded after a second, biting his lip and glancing down shyly. He hated that tears were starting to prick in his eyes even if it was because he was happy.

Even though he was both pleased for and proud of his nephew, Cain couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable so he cleared his throat, “Erm..yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to a car auction?”

Aaron blinked and relaxed, “Er…yeah, alright. When?”

“We’ve got time for a brew and then we’ll head off,” Cain said, moving to switch the kettle on.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, “And you’re making this brew are you?”

“Shut-it, Mr ‘Wedding Planner’,” Cain retorted as he reached for cups in the cupboard. He had his back turned to his nephew but couldn’t help but smile at the small laugh he heard behind him.

…


End file.
